


Corrupt

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, F/F, Knotting, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: When corruption takes over Jasper again, Peridot deals with it in a sexual manner.





	Corrupt

Peridot walked into the temple and noticed a fluffy quadrupedal horned beast madly scampering around, its body marbled in orange and teal. "But I thought you were healed!" Peridot cried out.

"It seems that corruption can never truly go away. A bit of it stays within the gem and can take over at certain times. She's already shattered the TV!" As Pearl explained this, Peridot noticed Jasper in her corrupted state wildly rubbing herself on the edge of the screen, sweat running down her body.

"Do you know anything that can stop it?" asked Peridot.

"Well, the closest thing I can compare it to is... a certain state that many Earth creatures go into..."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Have you tried... satisfying her?"

"Are you kidding me? She'll get me all messy!"

"Amethyst loves mess. She could try."

"Nah," said Amethyst. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Well... Garnet is a relationship, Bismuth has Biggs, and Lapis... let's not go there." Peridot peeled her suit off her body. "Not that I'm complaining, though. Did I just say that?"

Jasper lurched closer to Peridot, the spikes on her back twitching. She ran out the door and called out with a roar that sounded a bit like "Peri..." 

Peridot took a long sniff to take in the warm smell of Jasper's heat. After drooling over the pungent but delightful scent, she took a look between Jasper's back legs. From a dark orange, leathery sheath coated in little tufts of creamy fur emerged Jasper's length, striped in brilliant shades of orange and ending in a throbbing, pointed tip encrusted in blunt spikes. Jasper moved her hips forward and backward, panting and letting a string of spit hang onto Peridot's face.

Peridot crawled to the point where she could kiss the tip, her dripping lower lips soaking the floor. As Peridot pressed her soft mouth against Jasper, she found her mouth immediately full of corrupted gem cock. Her tongue moved slowly over the spines, taking in the earthy, salty taste. Jasper moved herself into Peridot's mouth some more, and Peridot wrapped her tongue around the appendage, feeling the spikes pressed against her cheeks. 

Then, Peridot almost gagged as Jasper thrust herself against the back of her throat.

Peridot regained her bearings and moved her head up and down the pulsating length. As she did, Jasper pumped herself against the movements. With every lick that Peridot gave Jasper, the corrupted gem seemed to almost ripple with pleasure, her growling rumbling through her body. Jasper then roared loudly, her heated material splashing against the back of Peridot's mouth, and pulled out.

It was not long after Peridot decided to lay back to recover that Jasper pushed her monstrous face onto Peridot's crotch. The stone that made up her nose pushed against Peridot's mound, but that pain was soon offset by the pleasure that Jasper's broad tongue brought to Peridot. She made strong, long licks down Peridot's slit, making Peridot's legs wrap around Jasper's face in pleasure. Peridot grasped Jasper's long, fluffy mane as she soon decided to grind the supple tip of her tongue against Peridot's twitching clit. Jasper spun that tip all around Peridot's area wildly, then stuck it inside her and pressed it against her walls. Peridot then released onto Jasper's face, the liquid drenching her mane.

Jasper turned Peridot over with one paw, and Peridot pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. The corruption loomed above her from behind, her soft mane hanging down onto Peridot's body. Jasper stomped her feet, then pressed the tip of her length up against Peridot's area. Peridot rubbed back onto it, trying to make it go in, but Jasper grunted and pulled away. Then she pushed forward again, this time going between her legs. Then, she slapped Peridot's rear with it. Peridot was soaked with desire, whining for Jasper.

Then, Jasper shoved her tip inside Peridot.

The heat and stretching that Peridot felt were almost enough to make her poof, but she held on. Jasper then growled as she inserted more of herself inside Peridot. Peridot's walls gripped Jasper with enjoyment, her lips splayed to hold the beast's cock. Jasper then took a long lick down Peridot's back and pushed a little bit more of her length in. Peridot moaned with that. She could hardly contain herself when Jasper squeezed in the last of it. Her distended stomach stretched out in front of her and she dripped with pleasure. Peridot cried out for Jasper and clenched her hands.

Jasper then began to thrust, as roughly as any gem possibly could. She panted as her body moved back and forth rapidly against Peridot's, and Peridot yelped as her insides had that great length pressed against them over and over. Every time her corrupted lover went in and almost out, Peridot felt strings of her juice dripping down her thighs. Jasper then mewled as she pulled away, then slammed back into Peridot harshly.

"Oh, Jasper...!" Peridot called, then she felt something expand inside her. Jasper's base had become a pulsating, engorged knot, and Peridot collapsed onto the ground. She felt Jasper tremble before filling her insides with a heated, sticky torrent, kept inside her by the knot.

After a while, Jasper's state of arousal subsided, and she gently pulled out of Peridot, releasing what she had left inside her. Peridot watched as Jasper retracted her length back into its sheath, then noticed Jasper's entire body shifting. The front legs became arms, the corruption receded, the mane exposed her eyes again, and she became smaller, but still large. 

Jasper looked at Peridot, covered in both their fluids. "Peridot... I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I know what got into me, and I liked it." Peridot winked. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Jasper picked up Peridot and hugged her.


End file.
